


Between Friends

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of truths come out while Nick is staying with Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make money writing this.  
> Unbeta'd.

            After the breakfast with the weird syrup, that Nick politely skipped, Monroe’s started trying to tone down the meals. This morning he’s busy cracking a few eggs and chopping a few veggies. Nick’s mentioned that he likes simple breakfast foods, so Monroe’s decided to try some veggie egg-white omelets this morning. He’s flipping the omelet when Nick walks into the kitchen, going right for the coffee.

            Nick adds a decent amount of milk to his mug along with a heaping spoonful or two of sugar. Thankfully Monroe buys the real stuff. Nick hasn’t quite gotten used to the French pressed coffee that Monroe’s so fond of. He kind of misses his Folgers, but he’s dealing.

            “Oh, sorry, man. I should’ve bought different coffee when I was at the store. Don’t worry, I’ll go pick some up today. Do you want me to go grab Starbucks? I can leave the stove on low to keep the omelets warm. Do you like omelets? Oh, I should have just made pancakes.”

            “Monroe, chill.” Nick chuckles a little. They were both still getting used to living together and each other’s little quirks and habits. “I like omelets. And the coffee is fine. I’m getting used to it. I’m a guest; don’t feel obligated to change your stuff for me.” Nick sits down in his usual seat at the table.

            “You’re not just a guest. I want you to think of this as home, okay?” Monroe flips the omelets onto plates and slides on in front of Nick. With his own plate, he sits down across from his friend.

            “Thanks, Monroe. But seriously, don’t change anything on my account. I’m just glad I have a bed to sleep in, man.”

            “And that bed is yours as long as you want it!”

            Nick smiles. “Seriously, thank you.” He takes a bite of his omelet and it pleasantly surprised. “Wow, this is really good.”

            Monroe’s eyes light up. “Really?”

            “Yeah. See? Normal food is good too!”

            Monroe jokingly rolls his eyes. “So what about dinner?”

            “How about I pick up something after work? It’ll be my treat.”

            “Your treat? Damn! What’d I do to deserve that?” He chuckles.

            “I owe you like…way too many. And even more now. I’d have to buy you every meal for the rest of your life to be even close to paying you back.”

            They both laugh.

            “Don’t even worry about it, Nick. You don’t owe my anything.”

            “Monroe, you’ve done so much for me…I practically owe you my life.”

            Monroe just shakes his head. “You’d be fine without me.”

            “Ha!” Nick puts down his fork and looks Monroe square in the eye. “Monroe, I would be dead without you. You and I both know that’s true.” He sighs. “And now you’ve given me a place to stay. Sometimes I wonder why we’re friends. Sorry, that came out wrong. I just…why are you friends with me? You’re like ten times a better friend than I am.”

            “You know what I would be doing if you weren’t here? I’d be sitting here, eating my breakfast alone. I’d be working on my clocks every day, alone. I’d be _alone_. There was a time when that was exactly what I wanted. But meeting you made me realize that I wasn’t just alone; I was lonely. And you make me a lot less lonely. It may not seem like much, like some big thing, but you saved me. You saved me from myself. And that’s worth it for me. So you can think that I’m the better friend all you want, but in my opinion, you’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

            Nick looks down at his plate, lips bent into a frown. He pushes a few pieces of egg around before sighing. He looks up at Monroe and opens his mouth, as if to say something, but just gets up from the table instead. He tosses the omelet remnants into the trashcan and sets his plate in the sink. He just stands there staring out the window. Nick wants so badly to say something, but has no idea what; he doesn’t even know what his problem is.

            “Man, what’s going on?” Monroe stays at the table.

            Nick sighs. “I hate that you think I’d be okay without you.”

            Monroe searches his brain for a response, but comes up short.

            “I’m sorry, Monroe. I just…I don’t know.” He checks his watch. “I have to get to work.” He’s quick to step out of the room, grab a few things, and head right out the door.

            Monroe’s left sitting at the table, confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a follow-up, maybe not.


End file.
